


Software Update

by RoboDreamKid



Series: Being Human [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets a software update to make him more human, Fluff, Hank enters dad mode, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This will eventually be a series, but i need this to pretense it, enjoy, update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboDreamKid/pseuds/RoboDreamKid
Summary: There is a new update being offered to androids to make them have human needs and Connor wants it. Hank has to dad him because he doesn't understand things---------This is like a pretense to another fic I'm writing, but you can read both without reading the other. Enjoy!





	Software Update

Hank watched his partner from across their desks. Connor seemed intent on the work that was on his tablet; typing and sliding and such. He watched the android scrunch his brows as he focussed.

“Watcha doin, kid?” Hank asked, genuinely intrigued.

“Oh,” Connor looked up, “I’m filling out my preferences for my update today.”

Oh yeah, Hank remembered now. Connor was going in to have that silly update that would a bunch of androids were getting now to make them more human.

“How long do you think it will take?” Hank asked.

“They said about 30 minutes.”

“Really?” Hank was surprised, “That’s pretty fuckin quick.”

“Well,” Connor responded, “I’m just getting a software update since I have all the hardware.”

“Wait, why? Aren’t you just a detective bot? Why the fuck do you need all that stuff?”

“First, I’m an interrogator by program, and second, I told you when we first met that I’m meant to integrate perfectly into human society. I have the option to do whatever humans do. I just don’t have to.”

“That seems perfect, Connor. Why change?”

Connor looked Hank in the eyes for a second before turning back to his tablet. “I want to need things, Hank. It might not make sense to you, but a lot of Androids feel like that. Why do you think so many are getting the update?”

Hank grunted in understanding and continued on with his work.

—————

Connor seemed nervous as they drove towards the new Cyberlife Medical Center. Hank put his hand on his friend’s knee as a calming gesture. Connor’s lips turned up ever so slightly.

“You okay, Connor?” Hank asked, concerned.

“Yeah,” Connor sighed, “I’m really excited but I’m also pretty nervous.”

“I’ll be fine, kid.”

The android hospital was pristine. Everything was white and blue. Hank couldn’t help but stare as he followed Connor to the reception. The desk lady pointed them down a corridor to another registration desk which Connor finally signed in at.

“You can go to that open bay over there and change into the gown on the bed,” She told Connor. Connor started to walk towards the bay before turning to Hank.

“Lieutenant, will you come wait in the bay with me… I don’t want to be alone.”

“Sure.”

Hank sat down on the cushioned chair in the corner and Connor closed the curtain. Without warning the android began to strip.

“Whoah!” Hank covered his eyes. “Give me some fuckin warning before you start the free show next time.”

“I apologize, Lieutenant. I am undressing now.”

Hank averted his eyes until Connor gave him the all clear. He looked up to see the Android standing in a blue hospital gown that went down to his knees and socks with little fish on them. His clothes were all folded up on the bed in a perfectly neat pile and Connor hopped up to sit next to them and wait for the technician to take him for the update. A few minutes passed before a tall Android with curly dark brown hair and a clipboard and a petite human nurse entered.

“Connor?”

“Yes, I am Connor.”

“Hello, I am Drew, your update technician.” Drew reached out his hand for a handshake and Connor met it. “We will get you started now if you would like.”

“Okay.”

Connor played back on the bed and the nurse shared Hank out. The Lieutenant smiled at his friend and walked towards the waiting room with Connor’s clothes in his hands. Hank sat in the closest chair to the medical bays. The nurse came up to him as he settled down.

“Is there anything I can get you, sir?”

“No.. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Is he your android?”

“No,” Hank replied, “he’s my partner.”

The nurse smiled. “Awe! How long have you two been together?”

“Well, about 3 months, but we’ve been living together for 2.”

“Awe,” the nurse said again clothing her clipboard to her chest, “It’s so sweet to see more inter-species couples around now.”

“Wait! No no no! He’s my partner, like my work partner! We’re detectives!”

“Oh,” the nurse blushed, “sorry for the assumption… I better get going. Bye!”

Hank just sat there pretending to not be bothered by the red hue of embarrassment all over his face. After exactly 30 minutes, Connor was wheeled out in a wheelchair to where Hank was waiting, still in the hospital gown but with a thin cotton blanket over him.

“Hello,” said Drew, “Mr.Connor is all set. He may be a bit out of it for a few hours due to the update, but it’s nothing more serious than mild anesthesia in humans. We do encourage you to let him rest though.”

“Sure. Got it.” Hank stood up and took a packet that Drew offered him.

“This will have all of the details of the update as well as any post-update care questions. If you need anything else, please feel free to call the number provided. A nurse will help you to your vehicle.”

“Thanks.”

On cue, a nurse, a new one than before, took the handles of the wheelchair and followed Hank to his car.

—————

Once they got home, Connor was situated in Hank’s bed, because even though the Lieutenant may seem heartless he wasn’t going to make his friend sleep on the couch after surgery. Hank settled on the couch instead and began to read through the packet. It was a list of all the new functions Connor had. He could feel pain and pleasure, coldness and warmth, he could feel hungry, he could feel tired, he could blush, he could get sick, he could get drunk, he could be tickled. The list went on and on and on. This made Connor as close to human as he would ever get. Hank kept reading until sounds from the bed room drew him back into reality.

“Connor?” Hank called. No response. Hank got up off the couch when he heard a faucet go on. Connor’s gown and underwear were laying in the hallway between the bedroom and the bathroom; Hank picked up his pace and turned to see Connor shaking under the stream of steaming water from the shower head.

“Connor, what the hell are you doing!?”

Connor looked up at Hank, arms wrapped around himself to try to stop his shivering. “I-I just woke up and something doesn’t feel right, Lieutenant. I just f-felt compelled to come here.”

“Oh, Connor.” Hank said compassionately, “You’re probably just adjusting to the update. Sit down and I’ll turn the bath on.”

Connor obeyed as always and sat down in the tub. Hank pulled the little nozzle that turned the water from shower to bath and let Connor tell him when the temperature was just right. It was like having a baby all over again. Once, Connor was feeling better Hank brought him some pajamas from a wooden box in Hank’s room with “Connor’s Stuff” written in purple paint. Connor dried himself off and put on the striped pjs placed on the bathroom counter before joining Hank on the couch.

“Hello, Lieutenant.”

“I told you to call me Hank at home, nitwit.”

“Hello, Hank.”

He smiled, “Better.”

They sat and watched tv for a while, surfing the channels. Connor started to drift off, head bobbing inches away from falling onto Hank’s shoulder, when a loud growl awoke him.

“Hank what was that!” Connors eyes were wide and Thirium pulsed through his veins quickly.

“Oh my god, Connor,” Hank was laughing, “You’re just hungry, you idiot.”

Connor relaxed. “Oh…. Hunger is not a pleasant sensation, Hank.”

“You’ll learn, kid.” Hank stood up and walked to the kitchen. “I’ll find something for you to eat.”

Hank brought Connor some plain crackers and a sport drink that he had found in the back of the fridge. The android thanked Hank and then scarfed down everything that had been handed to him. Hank stared in mild horror and the sheer speed that Connor had consumed everything.

“Reming me that we need to go grocery shopping after work tomorrow.”

“Got it,” Connor said with a smile.

Connor dozed off quickly as the pair sat on the couch mindless watching tv. The android rested his head on Hank’s broad shoulder and his simulated breathing became even. Connor’s hand rested gently on Hank’s arm and soon Hank was falling asleep too.


End file.
